


[A softer world] Looking for Soho in Soho

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My a softer world remixes [3]
Category: A Softer World, Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: A softer world - Freeform, Female-Centric, Gen, Inspired By A Softer World, The Problem of Susan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: Many streets, but not the streetswe wanted, and many shopsbut not the shops we wanted.Susan Browne, “Looking for Soho in SohoSusan Pevensie + A softer world comics
Relationships: Aslan & Susan Pevensie, Lucy Pevensie & Susan Pevensie
Series: My a softer world remixes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792873
Kudos: 2





	1. Fell in love right by the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is a fanedit. I do not own the rights to any of the screenshots or text. For nonprofit entertainment purposes only.

[27] A bit of a kleptomaniac, that old Neptune

Text by [softerlands](https://softerlands.tumblr.com/post/618568857970458625/27-a-bit-of-a-kleptomaniac-that-old-neptune#notes) / screencaps from _[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2Fchronicles-narnia-prince-caspian-2008%2F1%2F&t=MWJlZmEyMWFmM2IyMzFlMDEwMTU0ZDZkNzE0NmM5ZmUxNzlmMTAyOSxUU1NtQlBTbg%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F619372822529212417%2F27-a-bit-of-a-kleptomaniac-that-old-neptune-x&m=0)_


	2. you left me holding wind/love in my hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would sell my soul for a soul worth keeping (A softer World 778)

[4] It was just a common sparrow 

Text by [@softerlands](https://softerlands.tumblr.com/post/612224866873114624/4-it-was-just-a-common-sparrow) / images from [_here_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2Fchronicles-narnia-lion-witch-wardrobe-2005%2F1%2F&t=MDg5NDM4YWNkMGIwNWY0MTMzOGJkN2U5NjIyNTg2OTAxOTdkMGZhMixJYlVTWVpydw%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F619389744985620481%2F4-it-was-just-a-common-sparrow-x-text-by&m=0) and[ _here_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2Fchronicles-narnia-prince-caspian-2008%2F1%2F&t=ZDlhOGVhY2IwNzZiYTllNjU0NmU1YTU2MWI1ZTNiMGMxNjkyZGIxNCxJYlVTWVpydw%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F619389744985620481%2F4-it-was-just-a-common-sparrow-x-text-by&m=0)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from safia elhillo - vocabulary (You left me empty/full)


	3. can´t get there from here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can´t go back to yesterday. I was a different person then. - “Alice in Wonderland” by Lewis Carroll

25: [I’m never doing anything blindly with you again. I learned that at the Narnia border. Twice.]

Text from _[a softer world](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D25&t=OWZjNDQ1YTUxZjUyNTUxZGFlOWU1YmY3ZDNlNjgzNmQ2YTc2ZDIxMCxKazl6c2ExMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620839312598204417%2F25-im-never-doing-anything-blindly-with-you&m=0)_ / images from _[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2Fchronicles-narnia-prince-caspian-2008%2F1&t=NDIyOTJhNWJmNDkxNzAyMTcxNGYxZTdlNDNhZGUyNjYyMTVhZGNhOSxKazl6c2ExMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620839312598204417%2F25-im-never-doing-anything-blindly-with-you&m=0)_ and [_here_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2Fchronicles-narnia-lion-witch-wardrobe-2005%2F15%2F&t=ODA0NTY1NzRjMDY1MmFhNWZjYmYzNTRjYzNiZTI2ZDJjYWUxYzhlNCxKazl6c2ExMQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620839312598204417%2F25-im-never-doing-anything-blindly-with-you&m=0)


	4. I will bleed for better reasons this year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky at cards, unlucky in love.

69: [[who could ever leave you darling? but who could stay](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D8KpKc3C9V3w&t=YzI1ZmM0YmEyZTRiMWJlOWNiYjBlOGJlODdlYzZiYjZkZGVmZjk1MSxMdHpIT0VRZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620809089310670848%2Fwho-could-ever-leave-you-darling-but-who-could&m=0)]

Text from [_a softer world_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fasofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D69&t=MzcwMzk3ODlhNmJlZjk1ZjE2NjFkNDI3ZmIxNjBlYjI3NTkwNWE3NyxMdHpIT0VRZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620809089310670848%2Fwho-could-ever-leave-you-darling-but-who-could&m=0) / images from _[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2Fchronicles-narnia-lion-witch-wardrobe-2005%2F1%2F&t=OTIyMmVjN2ViNGE5MTVhY2E4ZTRlMWJmY2UxODQzNzllYjk5OWYzOSxMdHpIT0VRZQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620809089310670848%2Fwho-could-ever-leave-you-darling-but-who-could&m=0)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The alt alt text is from Taylor Swifts - Archer, orginally the lyrics say "me" but I changed it to second person for more ambigiousy


	5. Reunion

527: (I will try not to hug him too hard.)

Text from _[A softer world](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D527&t=ODU4ZWQwZDA3YzFjOWRiZmNiM2Q4N2UzMjEyZWY0NTMwNjMxMzVmNSw4czF6S3JmOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620084331713560576%2F527-i-will-try-not-to-hug-him-too-hard-text-from&m=0)_ / Images from _[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2Fchronicles-narnia-prince-caspian-2008%2F1%2F&t=MDAyNjkyODNlNzk4MjJhMTYxNTFkYTk0ZGY0YTkxM2NhNjgyZDdjNSw4czF6S3JmOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620084331713560576%2F527-i-will-try-not-to-hug-him-too-hard-text-from&m=0)_ and _[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2Fchronicles-narnia-lion-witch-wardrobe-2005%2F1%2F&t=OTcyYTM3OWVlYTY0OTlmZTQ4MTY2ZmVhMmMyMDRiM2UyYjUzZjYyMyw4czF6S3JmOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620084331713560576%2F527-i-will-try-not-to-hug-him-too-hard-text-from&m=0)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was by far the most popular one on tumblr. i dont think its the best one of the ones i made but its a simple good sentiment and there is always room for more fanwork about this two.


	6. It goes like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Children have never been very good at listening to their elders, but they have never failed to imitate them.”- James Baldwin

452: Happy 40th, Stonewall Riots! 

Orginal comic _[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D452&t=YzhhZjY5NWFhOWNmN2Q0NThiYjEyMzNjMmEzOWJmN2I2YzlhYThhMyxKTTZRT0VZYg%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F619631351944134656%2F452-happy-40th-stonewall-riots-orginal-comic&m=0&ts=1597920745)_ / Images from [_here_](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2Fchronicles-narnia-lion-witch-wardrobe-2005%2F1%2F&t=ZjJiZjk4MTU0NTdlMzY3MDU1MjkzNmVjMjk5ZmFjNmMwODE4NjVhMyxKTTZRT0VZYg%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F619631351944134656%2F452-happy-40th-stonewall-riots-orginal-comic&m=0&ts=1597920745)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But I should be teaching her,“ Tenar thought, distressed. “Teach her all, Ogion said, and what am I teaching her? Cooking and spinning?” Then another part of her mind said in Goha’s voice, “And are those not true arts, needful and noble? Is wisdom all words?   
> Tehanu, Ursula K. Le Guin


	7. tired of sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world - Florence and the Machine "Blinding"

1234: no i don’t want to hear about your dream

Text from a softer world comic _[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D1234&t=YTQ3NGIyMmM1YjExNGIwYjE3ZjcxODg4YjUzMzA3ZmE5ZTkwN2I0NCxIU2pPaUtDOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623647820396871680%2F1234-no-i-dont-want-to-hear-about-your-dream&m=0&ts=1597920745) _/ images from _[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2Fchronicles-narnia-prince-caspian-2008%2F1%2F&t=Yzk1Y2ZkNjQ1YmRjNDJkOGRjOTNlNTU5MGU1YjYwOTI2ZDdmMDkyMSxIU2pPaUtDOQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623647820396871680%2F1234-no-i-dont-want-to-hear-about-your-dream&m=0&ts=1597920745)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> asw 1000: I can only infer that love exists/from its effects on others./[a black hole that only eats other people.]


	8. so pretty, so smart (what a waste of a young heart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenage Girl Blossoming Into Beautiful Object - The Onion

759: [Gd forbid/a woman be more/than her/body.-Michelle K.]

Text from _[a softer world](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fasofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D759&t=MzA0MDU4NDIxMGI1ODBlMTVlNzIwMTA1MjIwMGU1ZGVhNTBlNWVjMix5NTZMR0pEVw%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620797675979374592%2Fgd-forbida-woman-be-morethan-herbody-michelle&m=0&ts=1597920745)_ /images from _[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2Fchronicles-narnia-voyage-dawn-treader-2010%2F1%2F&t=NGRmNTk3MTM1ZGRhYWNjYTc5ODRlYTJjYmQ3NGFiOGZiNWRlNTc5MCx5NTZMR0pEVw%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F620797675979374592%2Fgd-forbida-woman-be-morethan-herbody-michelle&m=0&ts=1597920745)_


	9. one day you will be old enough to read fairytales again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two birds on a wire  
> One tries to fly away  
> And the other watches him close from that wire  
> He says he wants to as well  
> But he is a liar  
> -Regina Spektor "Two Birds"

27: [I never liked that ending either. More love streaming out the wrong way, and I don´t want to be the kind that says the _wrong way_.- Litany In Which Certain Things Are Crossed Out - Richard Siken]

 _[Text from a softer world here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D27&t=NjY0NTc0ODBiZTE3YTdiNmMyMmE1ZWM2YThmYzczZjRlMGQ2Zjg4NSxMVXlScVA1Ng%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F619570978357395456%2F27-i-never-liked-that-ending-either-more-love&m=0&ts=1597922954)_ / Images from _[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2Fchronicles-narnia-prince-caspian-2008%2F1%2F&t=YzZlMGM2NjdkNmEyZGYwNmQ2NmQ3MWI5NGEwM2FjZWY0MDkxOGI1OSxMVXlScVA1Ng%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F619570978357395456%2F27-i-never-liked-that-ending-either-more-love&m=0&ts=1597922954)_


	10. i want to be the sun and kiss this land each morning up to the highest mountain top down to the sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To the radiant southern sun, Queen Susan the Gentle."

[8] Never saw the sky from below ([x](https://softerlands.tumblr.com/post/612987476716437504/8-never-saw-the-sky-from-below))

Text by [@softerlands](https://tmblr.co/m6OEpjaLJVoOCz8SZaxoxEg) / Images from _[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2Fchronicles-narnia-lion-witch-wardrobe-2005%2F1&t=NzI5NGQ1NWQxMmU1M2EwYTVkZjg0OTZlZjRmMTEwNThiY2U3ZTg5MSxhTTFUQmJtWg%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F619540761888899073%2F8-never-saw-the-sky-from-below-x-text-by&m=0&ts=1597923088)_ and _[here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fanimationscreencaps.com%2Fchronicles-narnia-prince-caspian-2008%2F1%2F&t=ZWZhNzRkYWIwZmNiNWU4Y2ZmYjQxZDMyNmQyZWE4MDE4NjYzOTllMCxhTTFUQmJtWg%3D%3D&b=t%3A9Mo7uAh5kbBHa1YueB2-3A&p=https%3A%2F%2Fschmetterlingsatem.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F619540761888899073%2F8-never-saw-the-sky-from-below-x-text-by&m=0&ts=1597923088)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Susan LOVED Narnia and it breaks my heart how it broke hers, she loved her country and her people!


	11. volcanic ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ASW 415: If you repeat a word again and again/it loses its meaning./Apparently this also works with heartbreak.

12: [once burned twice shy]

Text from a [_softerworld_](https://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=12) / images from [_here_](https://animationscreencaps.com/chronicles-narnia-prince-caspian-2008/1/) and [_here_](https://animationscreencaps.com/chronicles-narnia-lion-witch-wardrobe-2005/1/)


	12. left and leaving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you are no tame lion how can you expect me to be a tame woman?

Image description: comic in the style of asofterworld, a 3 panel comic with panels the same size showing screenshots from The Chronicles of Narnia.

The first two show Aslan telling Susan she can´t come back to Narnia. The first only shows Aslan the second mostly Susan, the text on the second reads: "I wanted to tell you more, but you left."

The third panel shows Aslan walking away on the beach./end Image description

122: [ and you tried to change didn’t you?/closed your mouth more/tried to be softer/prettier - But I have tamed myself, I have stomped on the throat of my own song - Warsan Shire “for women difficult to love” & Vladimir Mayakovsky]

Images from _[here](https://href.li/?https://animationscreencaps.com/chronicles-narnia-prince-caspian-2008/1/)_ and _[here](https://href.li/?https://animationscreencaps.com/chronicles-narnia-lion-witch-wardrobe-2005/1)_ / Text from [@diaryofadissembler](https://tmblr.co/mEQHI550HwyYsB-JEodCEEg) _[here](https://diaryofadissembler.tumblr.com/post/187683427854/122-all-in-good-time)_


End file.
